plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Roof
Console: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Survival: Fog |after = Survival: Day (Hard)}} Survival: Roof is the fifth and last normal difficulty level of Survival Mode introduced in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Being set on the Roof, the objective is to survive five waves with one flag given for each wave. Icons SurvivalRoof.png|PC icon Roof DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Roof ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies Play it like how you would normally play any Roof levels by using lobbed-shot plants. Switch in Cabbage-pults for Melon-pults and upgrade Melon-pults to Winter Melons when there is enough sun available. It is necessary to use Sunflowers and Flower Pots, and as the game progresses further, try to get Twin Sunflowers. It is good to have Tall-nuts to protect your plants, and Pumpkins to protect them from ambush zombies. Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies may appear, so use Umbrella Leaves to deflect them, but since they only appear in huge waves, you could use Jalapenos, Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms against Bungee Zombies or Ice-shrooms with Coffee Beans to freeze them and other instant kills against catapults. If you have Imitater, use it to quickly place more Tall-nuts and/or Pumpkins. Jackninja5's Strategy Wave 1 Choose: *Sunflower *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Umbrella Leaf *Potato Mine *Wall-nut (optional) *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno The first flag is different from the other flags. Use only one column of Sunflowers and plant Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults instead of Peashooters and Snow Peas. The first zombie gets a "SPUDOW!!" from a Potato Mine. Plant Flower Pots on the lawn where you would plant other plants. Plant Umbrella Leaves on a few tiles. It is so hard to explain with writing, so here is a diagram: FPS FPC FPU FPK FPS FPU FPC FPK FPS FPC FPU FPK FPS FPU FPC FPK FPS FPC FPU FPK *FP = Flower Pot *S = Sunflower *C = Cabbage-pult *K = Kernel-pult *U = Umbrella Leaf You possibly won't be able to plant much Umbrella Leaves in this flag so use lots of instant kills. So I have my setup like this: FPS FPC FP FPK FPS FPU FPC FPK FPS FPC FP FPK FPS FPU FPC FPK FPS FPC FP FPK Wave 2 Balloon Zombies and Pogo Zombies arrive. Plant: *Blover *Flower Pot *Melon-pult *Umbrella Leaf *Kernel-pult (in case) *Coffee Bean *Magnet-shroom *Twin Sunflower *Tall-nut *Squash Twin Sunflowers have what happened to them before. Keep the Umbrella Leaves going and get rid of the Balloon and Pogo Zombies. My diagram is this: FPTS FPC FPU FPK FP FPTS FPU FPC FPK FPS FPC FPU FPK FP FPS FPU FPC FPK FP FPS FPC FPU FPK FP *TS = Twin Sunflower Wave 3 Choose: *Flower Pot *Tall-nut *Umbrella Leaf *Melon-pult *Twin Sunflower *Winter Melon *Coffee Bean *Magnet-shroom *Wall-nut *Squash Twin Sunflowers should be completed by this flag. Plant Tall-nuts and Wall-nuts on empty Flower Pots. Plant Melon-pults to replace Cabbage-pults. Keep the Winter Melons up. Diagram: FPTS FPM FPU FPK FPTN FPTS FPU FPC FPK FPTN FPTS FPM FPU FPK FPWN FPTS FPU FPM FPK FPWN FPTS FPWM FPU FPK FPTN *WN = Wall-nut *M = Melon-pult *TN = Tall-nut *WM = Winter Melon Wave 4 Choose: *Melon-pult *Tall-nut *Flower Pot *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Winter Melon *Squash *Coffee Bean (optional) *Doom-shroom (optional) *Jalapeno Melon-pults make this easy. Winter Melons and Tall-nuts should still be there. Wave 5 Choose these plants and you will be done with the easy Survival Modes: *Winter Melon *Blover *Flower Pot *Tall-nut *Anything else Winter Melons will be complete and Tall-nuts should be protected. Blovers can get rid of the Balloon Zombies. Gallery Survival Roof.JPG| 's strategy PvZPic.png| 's strategy roof 1.png|Fourth wave yeti 2.jpg|A Zombie Yeti on this level The M Magnet with peas and fumes style.jpg| 's old strategy IMG 0924-1-.PNG| 's strategy IMG_0240.PNG|By Survival Roof Grounded.PNG|Strategy + Grounded by SwordGabrielIan.png|By SwordGabrielIan IMG_0391.PNG|Grounded by EpicGamer23468 Screen Shot 2018-09-01 at 21.26.22.png|By IMG_2212.PNG|by SuperMarco64. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Survival - Roof (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.60|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Survival Roof Gameplay Playthrough How would you rate Survival: Roof's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Normal Survival Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants